


Пять плюс одна, или До и после катастрофы

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - The Sims 2, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение "Четверых в семье", закрывающее новые "белые пятна" во временном отрезке между "ХДВ" и "Ересиархом". Рождение Таон, появление Таи в созданном для неё мире, катастрофа Врат... и что случилось с Оби-Ваном после катастрофы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять плюс одна, или До и после катастрофы

**Часть первая. Между Таон и Таей**  
Мон Мотма смотрела на собравшуюся за столом семью. Все её – их – дети, кроме Ёжика, успели пережениться, самый старший, Джобин, уже порадовал внуками… Какую принцессу ждал Ёжик – не понимал никто. Но, впрочем, он всегда очень отличался от остальных. Не менее добрый, чем Люк, он не так явно светил окружающим, больше созерцал, будто видел дальше остальных, но потом вдруг изрекал такое, что заставляло задуматься и даже меняло судьбы. Понятно, что такой юноша не мог выбрать кого попало…  
Магистр Кеноби, находившийся с президентской семьёй в «худом мире», тихо мечтал, что молодой Чарин станет джедаем в старинном понимании этого слова и, в отличие от возглавляющего новую Академию Люка, никогда не женится. Мон с Анакином всегда над этим смеялись.  
А в последнее время они смеялись ещё больше. За кого счёл бы их Оби-Ван, если бы знал тайну, которой было уже три месяца?  
Что госпожа президентша, уже ставшая бабушкой, на склоне лет вдруг собралась снова изведать счастье материнства?  
Хотя как – собралась… Этого ребёнка не было даже ни в каких предсказаниях, и вообще Мон думала, что по-женски уже отцветает. А потом вдруг – изумление и нечаянная радость. Опять будет маленький, да свой собственный! Опять пройти весь путь с начала и до конца.  
Анакин радовался не меньше. Может, даже где-то и больше… Мон прекрасно его понимала, для него этот ребенок был ещё одним счастливым знаком его обновившейся жизни… Как будто итогом всей этой последней четверти века, прожитой в мире с собой. А ещё бывший Тёмный лорд чувствовал, что это будет девочка, и эта мысль наполняла его сердце неописуемой нежностью. Гораздо острее, чем когда-то с Ёжиком, тогда была скорее гордость и тревога… Как будто в первый раз. А сейчас – все тревоги и страхи исчезли, оставались лишь тепло, радость… и нетерпеливое ожидание.  
Над его нетерпением Мон посмеивалась. Ей, наоборот, как раз хотелось продлить эти чудесные месяцы, когда её малыш был частью её самой и всегда при ней…  
А старшие дети пока ничего не знали. Может, только Ёжик догадывался – и потому не спешил уходить в очередное странствие. Так-то его давно тянуло, он иногда говорил, что скоро найдёт свою судьбу…  
Но то ли время терпело, то ли Ёжик сам решился отложить сей важный момент – но пока он был здесь, рядом с родителями, отчего Мон, конечно, было только спокойнее.  
Анакин находил для неё очень много времени, как же иначе, а когда не мог быть рядом просто так – то был в Силе… Но никто из детей не мог так, как Ёжик, почувствовать, когда матери всё-таки одиноко, и тоже оказаться рядом. Хотя ещё не было сказано ни слова о том, что грядёт…  
Потом, конечно, стало уже невозможно скрывать, да и пусть шепчутся, может, и позавидуют ещё!  
* * *  
Чем ближе к разрешению – тем больше Мон становилось не по себе, даром что это были уже четвёртые её роды. Но всё-таки… как вспомнишь, сколько тебе лет на самом деле – эту цифру страшно даже называть. Пятьдесят шесть. Конечно, госпожа президентша следила за собой, а главное – любила, была любима и счастлива, и ей легко можно было бы дать на двадцать лет меньше, и не одна она при нынешнем уровне медицины шла на такие подвиги, но… Всё-таки страшно.  
Она старалась не показывать этого никому, и сама себе внушала, что бояться глупо, но всё это разом вспомнилось, когда она внезапно поняла, что дочка запросилась появиться на свет на неделю раньше срока.  
И, как назло, Эни был на другом краю Галактики – с нехорошими людьми разбирался. Она послала ему отчаянный зов… И раньше, чем получила ответ, в комнату заглянул Ёжик.  
– Мама, я сейчас позову меддроидов…  
– Ты пока сам рядом посиди, я тебе скажу, когда…  
Он не стал спорить, подошёл и сел рядом. Мон сжала его руку, и от этого сразу стало спокойнее.  
И ещё долго она чувствовала себя… терпимо. Муж помогал ей с расстояния, а сына она отослала только уже когда совсем скрутило. Успев сказать перед тем:  
– А когда я тебя рожала – папа рядом был. И переживал куда больше меня…  
А дальше уже было дело медицины и техники, чего бояться, особенно когда тебя с двух сторон поддерживают Силой…  
Анакин особенно старался, словно желая компенсировать своё отсутствие – и Мон даже сквозь боль чувствовала, что он волнуется и мечтает о том моменте, когда сможет взять новорождённую дочку на руки…  
К счастью, долго ждать ему не пришлось. Мон успела и отоспаться, и первый раз покормить – и встречала мужа уже чистая, в белом, в подушках и держа кружевной свёрток на руках…  
– Вот твоя дочь, – она с усилием приподнялась, передавая ему малышку. И подумала про себя, что могла бы вечно любоваться на восхищённо-нежную улыбку, на этот взгляд, которым он смотрел на дочь…  
– Какая красавица!..  
– По-моему, она похожа на тебя. Наш крохотный поздний цветочек…  
– А ты уже подумала, как её назвать?  
– Ну… мне нравится имя Таон. Мою мать звали Танис…  
– Таон… Красивое имя. Так и назовем её.  
Они были счастливы, Ёжик чувствовал это – и всеми силами загонял собственное неясное беспокойство подальше, в самые потаённые глубины сердца – ни к чему дать родителям его ощутить, тем более сейчас.  
Может, это всего лишь внезапная ревность к крохотной сестрёнке. Пора наконец отлипнуть от материнской юбки и устроить свою собственную жизнь. Теперь точно пора…  
* * *  
Дарт Ёжик уже давно и смутно знал, что ему предстоит самое главное, неслыханное странствие – за пределы этого мира. Не на другие планеты – а именно в другое измерение. К той, которой он готов был подарить всё, чем владел, и ввести её в президентскую семью…  
Только бы девушка мечты не отвергла его, согласилась быть с ним…  
Родившись здесь, в мире, который сам же и придумал, Дарт Ёжик, конечно, позабыл свою прошлую жизнь… но смутный образ Таи всегда жил в его сердце. И сейчас юношу безошибочно вынесло в чужой мир, к моменту выбора, и он собирался её уговорить выбрать правильно… Лучше бы, конечно, не уносить бесчувственную – в этом случае она может исчезнуть по дороге, прямо у него на руках… Но к счастью, не пришлось – Тая сделала правильный выбор. Она выбрала его – и его мир.  
И вот теперь младший президентский сын, Чарин Скайуокер, наконец привёл в дом невесту. Не стоило, конечно, всем подряд знать, откуда она и даже что побывала замужем… Пока, наверно, самым лучшим было бы спрятать её у матери, на то время, пока Тая будет приходить в себя.  
…Что ни говори, а переход из одного мира в другой даром не проходит – тем более, с учётом того, что этому переходу предшествовало. Тая просто никак не могла понять, спит она или вообще уже умерла… Последнее предположение казалось довольно похожим на правду. Уж слишком этот парень, в которого на её глазах превратился ёжик, напоминал ангела… И те, кто теперь её окружал – они просто не могли быть наяву… Они же выдуманные персонажи… Да на двадцать лет старше, да прожившие столько уже вместе, и этот мальчик называл себя их сыном, и дочка недавно родилась… Всё как в Таиных мечтах. Слишком похоже на наваждение. Или на Матрицу…  
Вот только пробуждать от этой мечты никто не спешил, напротив – её «ангел» всячески убеждал Таю, что всё это более чем реально.  
А вскоре к ней присоединилась и его семья. Кажется, они знали большую часть её истории и теперь хотели помочь, научить жить нормально, окружить заботой… А ведь даже в самых сокровенных мечтах она вообразить не могла, что увидит обращённую к ней отеческую улыбку лорда Вейдера или будет вести разговор по душам с Мон Мотмой!  
Но они оба относились к ней очень тепло и, кажется, считали, что она более чем подходит их общему сыну в качестве спутницы жизни… Даже удивительно, как она смогла им угодить, в ней же нет ничего особенного! Но Ёжик, видимо, считал иначе. И относился к ней как к какой-то волшебной принцессе, о встрече с которой мечтал всю свою жизнь. Брал за руки, заглядывал в глаза… И рассказывал о, казалось бы, давно знакомых – хоть по фильмам и книгам – людях невероятные, но правдивые вещи.  
Тая жадно слушала и постепенно оживала – и, конечно, позволяла за собой ухаживать. А Ёжик ни в коем случае не собирался спешить… Ведь спешить было некуда и незачем – во всяком случае, пока.  
* * *  
И вот в один прекрасный день Ёжик и Тая сидели в саду на разостланном одеяле, приглядывая за кое-как переворачивавшейся со спины на живот и обратно маленькой Таон. Тая не могла наглядеться на девочку – но Ёжик всё-таки тоже надеялся на крошечку её внимания.  
– Тая… – он осторожно дотронулся до её плеча.  
– Что?  
– Ты ведь позволишь мне любить тебя?  
Тая залилась румянцем. Этому ангелу казалось невозможным отказать и в малейшей просьбе. Даже в такой. Но как это сказать?  
– Я же такая обычная! Но если ты хочешь…  
– Ты заслуживаешь счастья. Хотя бы потому, сколько ты выстрадала. И я постараюсь тебе его дать… Сколько угодно цветов, подарков…  
– Да разве это главное? Ты уже и так подарил мне целый мир… И какой мир! Как будто всё, о чём я могла мечтать только наедине с собой, стало явью…  
– Так этот мир и создан из твоих фантазий, моя драгоценная!  
Тая залилась румянцем:  
– Но… Откуда же ты узнал, о чём я мечтаю?  
– Я же был твоим ёжиком. Несколько лет был рядом, воплотился специально для тебя…  
– С ума сойти… Если бы я с самого начала знала, что ты… не просто ёжик!  
Он улыбнулся.  
– А если бы знала?  
– Тогда я не вышла бы замуж за Митьку. Наверно…  
– Не напоминай, а то разозлюсь. И вспомню, что знаю кое-какие ситхские штучки. А я ведь сам во всём виноват, надо было раньше открыться…  
– А почему же ты не…  
Теперь уже покраснел он:  
– Я думал, что ты испугаешься, не поверишь… Мне казалось, что для счастья мне хватит просто быть с тобой рядом, дышать одним воздухом, а ещё в ежа просто-напросто было проще воплотиться незаметно. Я ведь тоже нарушил кое-какие правила… Просто потом на это закрыли глаза. Сейчас вот сижу с тобой – и постепенно вспоминаю, осознаю всё…  
– Ой… – она, кажется, сама не заметила, как взяла его за руку. – А… тебе ничего не будет теперь, ну, за то, что ты… нарушил правила?  
– Теперь уже ничего, – он бережно сжал её ладонь. – Потому что я спас тебя от того типа в белом плаще, а весь мир – от перезапуска.  
– Надо же… Я вот только сейчас начинаю понимать, что всё это мне не снится… И что я не исчезла – и от этого не стало хуже.  
– Если бы ты исчезла – это было бы ужасно, поверь! Ужасно для этого мира… и для меня!  
– Ох, ну надо же… – так трудно было в это поверить! Может, станет проще, если она таки к нему прижмётся…  
Только как раз в этот момент маленькая Таон то ли неловко повернулась, то ли просто заскучала – и захныкала. Пришлось успокаивать, а у Таи получалось не очень, у Ёжика и то лучше…  
К счастью, скоро прибежала Мон и забрала ребёнка, ободряюще улыбнувшись на прощание молодой парочке…  
Тая проводила её взглядом почти с завистью – вот ведь счастливая… Неужели и она сама когда-нибудь сможет стать такой? Обрести любовь, семью, счастье…  
– В этом мире ты можешь получить всё, что пожелаешь. Всё! – Ёжик, кажется, прочёл её мысли.  
И Тае вдруг почему-то захотелось прикоснуться к нему, провести рукой по его волосам, так же легонько, как когда-то – по ежовым колючкам… Она улыбнулась этой мысли.  
А он подмигнул в ответ – мол, не стесняйся, сделай как ты хочешь…  
…Волосы у него были всё-таки довольно длинные, потому не кололись и даже не щекотались почти… Но от того было только приятнее… Пальцы как будто скользили по теплому шелку. Ёжик прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь её прикосновением.  
И вот тут Тая окончательно ощутила себя в сказке… В такой, ради которой можно без сожалений расстаться с той, прежней жизнью. Даже ради одного мгновения в ней – мгновения, о котором мечтают ещё с детства все девчонки.  
Обнять и коснуться губами губ своей воплощённой мечты…  
Тени от ветвей укрывали их первый поцелуй – для Ёжика и в самом деле первый, да и для Таи как будто тоже. Разве можно было сравнивать то, что осталось в минувшем, с тем чудом, что происходило сейчас…  
Словно нечто неземное… Хотя, так, наверное, и должно быть, мелькнуло в голове Таи, ведь я уже не на Земле…  
Она долго была будто в волшебном сне… а потом услышала шёпот:  
– Ты ведь выйдешь за меня, любимая?  
Она взглянула ему в глаза – и ей показалось, что там собралась вся любовь вселенной.  
– Конечно… – разве могла она отказать? – Если только ты хочешь…  
– Больше всего на свете!  
– Тогда… Я согласна… Мой Ёжик… – последнее слово сорвалось с её губ неожиданно, но с такой нежностью…  
И глаза его засияли – лучшего он и желать не мог.  
* * *  
Свадьбу гуляли с размахом и радостью. Тая всё время смущалась, а Ёжик внушал, что не стоит… И, наверное, он был прав, потому что глядя на своих новых родственников, Тая чувствовала себя так, словно была дома, в семье…  
Ёжик улыбался, глядя на Таю, сидевшую с маленькой Таон на руках. Таон тоже улыбалась и, казалось, ей нигде не было уютнее, чем на руках Таи – разве что с мамой… Видно, недаром Мон Мотма доверила Тае присматривать за девочкой. «Это будет полезно вам обеим!» – с улыбкой заметила она.  
«Школа молодой мамы», так сказать. Тая и Ёжик очень хотели своих, но это ведь так быстро не делается… Сначала надо было привыкнуть к новому миру и пожить подольше вместе – и вообще Сила лучше знает, когда благословлять молодые семьи детишками.  
А пока… всё было очень похоже на идиллию, только вот Ёжика что-то тревожило. Его маленькая нежданная сестрёнка была слишком… хитрой. Наверно, это только казалось, ей ведь ещё и полугода не минуло. Но она так на всё косилась, будто хотела перевернуть этот мир по-своему.  
Глупости. Про их отца тоже говорили, что он всю Галактику на голову поставит. И нехорошо обзывать крохотного ребёнка чуть ли не «глюком Матрицы», если сам, кажется, просто капельку ревнуешь… Тем более какой же она глюк, когда с самого начала Тая хотела, чтобы эта девочка была, а значит – он запрограммировал её появление, когда придумывал для любимой весь этот мир… И вплоть до рождения демиурга внутри его создания, да и потом тоже, всё шло по накатанной, как и задумывалось, он и не вмешивался…  
Ёжик прекрасно понимал всё это, но всё же что-то мешало ему сейчас просто расслабиться и не думать обо всём этом. А надо бы… Ведь всё равно уже ничего нельзя изменить.  
Ничего не изменить… Сердце вдруг ёкнуло болью, он, кажется, на мгновение изменился в лице, потому что Тая встревоженно наклонилась к нему:  
– Что случилось? Что с тобой?  
– Да так, подумалось… Если что-то будет угрожать нашему миру, я уже не смогу выдумать его заново и защитить. Я такой же, как все его жители. Только знаний чуть больше…  
– Но… ему ведь ничто не угрожает, так?  
– Да, но… Кто знает, что случится в будущем?  
– Давай не думать пока об этом…  
– Я стараюсь, – улыбнулся он чуть виновато.  
Но не думать не получалось.  
Хотя ещё четыре с лишним года ничто, как говорится, не предвещало… И даже сам Ёжик уже начал думать, не обманули ли его предчувствия.  
* * *  
А потом случилось ЭТО. Раскрытие Врат и вторжение чужеродных сил… Необратимое отключение электричества, агония большинства производств, кроме самых защищённых-жизнеобеспечивающих, и твёрдый купол неба вместо бесконечного космоса, и навсегда отрезанные друг от друга родные и близкие… Все президентские дети, правда, остались под куполом, но тем горше было многим простым людям…  
И самым плохим было то, что Ёжик и впрямь ничего не мог поделать.  
А вот Тая, будучи человеком не этого мира и к тому же привыкшим к страданиям, сразу подхватилась:  
– Сейчас нам надо быть с народом. Все винят президентскую семью – надо дать понять, что горе у нас общее. Твои родители потеряли ребёнка, так что начинать стоит нам…  
Её решительность словно бы заставила Ёжика прийти в чувство:  
– Ты права, но… что мы должны делать?  
– Помочь людям. Чем сможем.  
…И она почти сразу взялась за дело. Приходила в каждый дом, гладила по головам больных детей, утешала всех словами, что трудные времена пройдут… Готова была сама готовить, убираться и помогать деньгами…  
Ёжик старался не отставать от нее, но втайне беспокоился – в стремлении помочь Тая совершенно себя не щадила. Ну просто не умела она по-другому… Что она ещё могла сделать для растерянных людей, вдруг отброшенных из высокой цивилизации в средневековье? Только учиться вместе с ними жить по-новому и не бояться завтрашнего дня…  
А самое-то печальное, что Тая с Ёжиком прожили пять лет в безмятежном мире – и дети у них никак не получались. А вот теперь, кажется… Нежданно-негаданно случилось то, на что Тая поначалу не обращала внимания, списывая всё на напряжение и усталость.  
До неё так и не доходило, что происходит, пока Ёжик однажды до неё не дотронулся и не почувствовал внутри неё биение ещё одной жизни…  
– Тебя надо очень беречь, ты такая слабенькая…  
– Я сильная. И не одна я сейчас в нашем государстве жду ребёнка.  
– Но для меня важнее всего ты!  
– Я понимаю. Но если не я – то кто? Лею готовят в новые президенты…  
– А Джобин, Люк и Лида тоже с народом. Тебе можно отдыхать. Наш ребёнок за всех отомстит…  
Тая слегка вздрогнула – и у Ёжика в голове мелькнуло, что он выбрал не совсем верное слово.  
– Мы должны это сделать сами! А наши дети должны жить уже в нормальном мире!  
– Но у нас ведь нет возможности победить чары! Книга моя нерукотворная пропала, и…  
– Но есть возможность строить всё заново. А главное – остаться людьми!  
…В ближайшие пятьсот лет Тая была единственной, про кого потомки не сказали ни одного худого слова. Она так и осталась в веках – Таей Милосердной. И, кстати, они с Ёжиком воспитали пятерых…

 **Часть вторая. Романтика для диссидента**  
– Я же говорил! Я же предупреждал! – Оби-Ван Кеноби сокрушённо качал головой. – Видишь, молодой Чарин, ничем хорошим это не кончилось.  
– Ещё ничего не кончилось, уверяю вас.  
Они встретились в том же дворцовом саду, что и двадцать лет назад, когда Ёжик был ещё ребёнком. Теперь здесь было мрачнее, почти уже лес, а не сад. Ухаживать-то некогда, только прятаться, возможно – от чудовищ…  
– И ты не пойдёшь на тёмную сторону, чтобы не дать в обиду своё дитя?  
– Зачем же, я и так смогу защитить свою семью. И не только свою. Понемножку, хоть как-нибудь…  
– Смотри, чтобы жизнь не поставила тебя перед выбором.  
– Я сам разберусь. А вот вам несолидно летать как ворон над пепелищем и вещать горе. Это поведёт к смуте, и тогда рухнет всё, что осталось от стабильности и порядка.  
– А мне такого порядка не надо, – завёлся старый джедай. – Я поверил тебе на целых двадцать лет и затаился – а ведь мог бы поднять против вас не одну планету. Я мог бы раскопать про вашу семью страшные факты, я мог бы объединиться против вас с кем угодно – но не стал пятнать себя… Хотя однажды меня выручил из беды недобитый клон императора, и мы с ним много говорили о вечном, но хоть я и был ему обязан – не дал ненависти нас объединить. И в конце концов утопил его в болоте. А теперь я думаю, что зря всё это было.  
– Мы прорвёмся. А вот вам, магистр, я бы не советовал нарываться. В вашем-то возрасте… И если вам не нравится этот мир – было бы славно подыскать для вас другой.  
– Изгнать меня? Теперь, когда небо стало твердью и в нём больше нет планет? Неужели же заслужил?  
– Поверьте моему слову, магистр Кеноби, – взгляд у Ёжика был глубокий, пристальный, – поверьте мне – с такими мыслями вы и в Силе не найдёте покоя!  
– Мальчишка, ты учишь меня жить?! – Оби-Вану в очередной раз показалось, что на самом-то деле Чарин Скайуокер знает и понимает куда больше, чем он сам. Что этот совсем ещё молодой парень прикоснулся к очень мало кому доступному знанию. И самое ужасное – видит его, Кеноби, насквозь.  
– Я желаю вам добра, – Ёжик улыбнулся, показалось – или насмешливо, по-отцовски? А глаза остались всё те же – серьёзные, глубокие, даже печальные. – Прежде чем вас сможет принять Сила, вам стоит получить то, чего вы на самом деле хотели всю жизнь.  
– Да много ли ты об этом знаешь? – а взглядом спросил: а можно?  
– Лишнего – не знаю, неудобно подсматривать. Оно само раскроется и вас найдёт.  
– Какими такими практиками ты владеешь, самый юный Скайуокер?  
– Верите ли, нет ли, я часто сам не знаю. Я как будто вспоминаю то, что было давным-давно. Но однажды я был за пределами нашего мира, я смог пройти Врата и даже вернуться не в одиночестве. Мне жаль, что во второй раз их открыли неправильно. И что теперь больше ничего не изменить. Но собрать остатки каких-то умений я бы смог.  
Оби-Вану стало казаться, что Чарин его гипнотизирует. Но сопротивляться было тяжело. Перед глазами замелькали образы – встреча в лесу, на который сейчас стал похож этот сад, с копией Палпатина, который демонстрировал полное понимание и так и гладил взглядом… Как же давно это было! И как нелегко далась победа над клоном… нет, над императором, а главное – над собой.  
А потом вспомнилось ещё более давнее – девичьи руки, шёпот, почти поцелуй… И сквозь грёзы-воспоминания только слышался голос Чарина-Ёжика:  
– Сейчас в нашем мире не работает ни один компьютер, но эту игру многие ещё помнят. Совершенно мирный город, никаких врагов и чудовищ. Люди работают, знакомятся, в гости друг к другу ходят, влюбляются, женятся, детей заводят… Иногда ссорятся, но это так легко исправить! Счастливого пути, магистр Кеноби!  
* * *  
Город и правда был абсолютно мирным. Хотя, конечно, иногда кого-то, особых любителей смотреть по ночам на звёзды, уносили пришельцы – странные зелёные человечки, размножавшиеся только с помощью земных мужчин. Женщины возвращались без последствий. Где-то в городе, как говорили, водились вампиры, добрые и злые феи… Но их мало кто видел. В основном жили все тихо и спокойно…  
Скромный работник науки, медленно, но верно идущий к званию «великий учёный», Оби-Ван был настолько аскетом, что делил кровать с котом. Неприветливый, как и хозяин, Чугайстр пушистым клубком валялся поверх одеяла. Одеяло было розовое, но выбирать не приходилось.  
А ещё Кеноби смотрел телевизор только в гостях. А дома всё больше сидел на полу и писал в дневник.  
«…Кто бы мне ответил, какая сила заставила меня покинуть дом и подойти к этой девочке? Много раз говорил, что не люблю знакомиться, и почему-то только знакомствами и обрастаю. Даже не карьеры для, а просто так получается…  
Девочка улыбалась вызывающе – хотя, может быть, по-другому у неё просто не получилось бы при такой форме губ… Ей было интересно, она так меня разглядывала, что даже неудобно становилось. А я старался в свою очередь не разглядывать её в упор. Эти мне современные девочки… как можно ходить в школу и на улицу в платье, больше похожем на коротенькую ночную рубашку? Что-то такое я даже высказал вслух – и в ответ получил смешок и «А мне нравится…»  
Ещё бы ей не нравилось, она не может не знать, какое впечатление производит… Даже отвернулся, шепча: «Искушение, искушение…» И не знаю, для кого она такая растёт, и на месте её родителей я бы её одну из дому не выпускал. Хотя бы брата обязал с ней ходить, благо брат имеется и драться умеет.  
Искушение звалось Белль Китаура. Кажется, с этой семьёй у меня толком не нашлось даже общих знакомых, хотя меня постоянно держат в курсе местных сплетен. Девочка радостно выложила, что мама у неё офицер, папа тусовщик, и обоих они с братом видят только по праздникам, потому что так получилось, а воспитывают их совсем другие и очень милые люди, и вот когда она, Белль, сбежала ночью с подружкой, то они попались полиции, и дядька полицейский сказал: «Вы родители или кто, лучше следите за ребёнком!» Так вот они действительно «или кто», хотя в самом деле очень хорошие и честные…  
Просидела гостья у меня долго, я её чем-то угощал и в очередной раз удивлялся, как интересно бывает общаться с людьми просто так… Потом перезванивались, а в следующий раз она у меня объявилась уже когда Корелла, моя дочурка вовсю ползала по полу. Белль брала её на руки, тискала, играла… Потом поинтересовалась:  
– Где ты её взял-то?..  
– А… ветром надуло. А если по-другому сказать – выстрадал.  
…На самом деле я часто думаю, что всё бывшее между мною и Палпатином было только ради этого. Ради спонтанного, но удавшегося эксперимента. И сам не понимаю, почему ещё не закончилось…  
Девочка покосилась на телескоп. На меня. На Кореллу – она же не зелёная… На телефон. Опять на меня. На этом успокоилась – видимо, решила, что в приюте могут водиться всякие существа…  
Ну да, у малышки мой только цвет волос. А так – живой портрет Коса Палпатина, с которым Белль, по счастью, незнакома…  
Когда моя гостья наигралась и с Кореллой, и с котом, то переключилась на меня, подставила ладошки – ага, Палпатин тоже любит эту игру, но сравнивать даже странно… Я опять старательно отводил глаза от её плеч с тонкими чёрными тесёмками, на которых держалось пресловутое платье, от кружевной полосы на груди… уж лучше смотреть в её лукавое лицо, в её синие глаза… Белль смеялась:  
– Ты чего?  
– Счастлив будет тот, кто тебя полюбит.  
Она рассмеялась ещё пуще и стрельнула в меня глазами. Как взрослая.  
А, пройдёт, просто ей ещё никто не попался. На ком тренироваться-то? Да и не всерьёз она. Сейчас вспомнил, что встречал её сводную сестру, они вроде очень похожи, та же каштановая чёлка, тот же разрез глаз и та же вызывающая улыбка… только у той на лице косметика, очень незаметная и очень развратная одновременно, и взгляд такой, что… Нет, моя совсем другая… хотя кто дал мне право…»  
* * *  
– Ну когда я повзрослею уже? Тебе хорошо, братик Табрис, у тебя девушка есть, а между прочим не будь она моей подругой – ты бы гораздо больше времени убил на её охмурение… А мне вот «свезло». Ну смешно же: кажется, вчера носила Кореллу Кеноби на руках – а теперь ходим в один класс! Знал бы Оби-Ван, что мы с его дочкой пару раз сбегали в ночь… хотя он много чего не знает, этот Оби…  
Зато сама Белль Китаура всегда точно знала, чего хочет. И знала, что рано или поздно она этого добьётся.  
…Радио пело «про неё». Девочка не понимала этого языка, но давно уже считала, что имя ей дадено по знаменитой арии из «Нотр-Дама»…  
На самом деле логика могла быть и прозрачнее: мать – Шён, хоть это и прозвище, дочь – тоже «красавица», только на другом языке.  
* * *  
«Проводил Кореллу в университет. Грустно, осень… Хотя там, куда меня пригласили, уже зима и снегу по колено.  
Сегодня Белль Китаура стала взрослой. И очень хотела, чтобы я при сем знаменательном событии присутствовал.  
И не сказать, чтобы превращение её сильно изменило – менее очаровательной она не стала. Только вот теперь само собой получалось смотреть друг на друга новыми глазами… Чем она довольно усиленно некоторое время и занималась. А потом подошла ко мне и спросила в лоб: «Я тебе нравлюсь?»  
Ну и что я, спрашивается, мог ответить, тем более когда в глазах уже плыл розовый туман?.. Белль улыбнулась, сделала ещё шаг… и коснулась губами моих губ. Легко… и неотвратимо.  
…Тогда, с Косом, это было наваждение, липкое, затягивающее и непонятное. Здесь – больше похоже на удар грома. Осознание – да, мы влюблены. Отныне… а может быть, давно? И показалось: где-то со звоном разбилась тарелка, разлетелась на бесчисленное множество осколков – значит, столько дней и ночей нам и быть вместе. Не надо было, наверно, читать вчера на ночь «Собор Парижской Богоматери». Хотя, может, всему виной эта недобрая музыка. Белль потом объясняла, что это именно оно – соединение судеб цыганки и поэта на четыре года, во Дворе чудес…  
На четыре. И ей это было не нужно, и он не знал, что с этим делать, и так её и не защитил. Почему сейчас об этом думается, когда у нас всё наверняка по-другому?  
Наверное, чтобы не думать о том, как оно – любить двоих.  
…И опять не знаю, какая сила меня направляла, когда, едва вернувшись к себе, я пригласил Белль в гости. И как-то само вышло, что мы целовались на улице, не стесняясь возможных свидетелей, а потом я сказал ей очень эгоистическую вещь:  
– Рад, что ты не поехала в университет!  
Белль хмыкнула и улыбнулась:  
– Ну… у меня там, конечно, брат со своей девушкой и моей подругой… и твоя Корелла… но… ты будешь моим университетом, Оби.  
Взгляд у неё был преданный и восторженный, ей в самом деле хотелось знать то, что уже знаю я… Так что в следующую минуту я поймал себя на том, что обнимаю Белль и вместе с ней радуюсь тому, что теперь она живёт у меня. А потом… потом она встала на колени, прямо там же, на улице, и опять то, что она мне предлагала, было неотвратимо, как смена времён года. Мы теперь обручены. Было бы ей ради чего идти на такое, это мне хорошо делиться с ней знаниями и глядеть, как восторженно она слушает… Пока не пришлось идти всё-таки на работу, я там чуть не три недели не показывался, пока Корелла была маленькая, хорошо ещё, что по графику четыре выходных и впритык хватило отгулов…  
А сейчас Белль спит, да я и сам вот-вот свалюсь, хоть и страшновато думать о том, что ляжем рядом и обнимемся… даже если пока ничего не будет».  
* * *  
Белая футболка, зелёные рукава, обрезанные джинсовые шорты и красные колготки в сеточку… Здравствуй, взрослая жизнь! Можно не бояться ни дыры на коленке, когда делаешь предложение чудаковатому учёному старше тебя раза в два… ни того, что продует спину, когда сидишь на земле и слушаешь его объяснения, даром что маечка у тебя очень даже коротенькая… Будут тёплые объятия Оби, и ожидание утра, когда можно будет созвать гостей на свадьбу, а потом перейти последнюю черту…  
Отец, Рёдзи Кадзи, пришёл сам, просто в гости, потом они позвали маму и вытянули свой праздник с честью. Да только машина за ними не пришла. Точнее, пришла, и такая же длинная и чёрная, но забрала Оби-Вана на работу, как только закончились свадебные торжества. А что вы хотите, пора, час после заката… и до двух ночи он будет там у себя, в лаборатории.  
Белль вздохнула и залегла спать – так быстрее дождёшься… Но её супруг вернулся дико уставшим и сразу свалился, да и сама она толком не выспалась – должен же был кто-то кормить кота, а кот был с характером, признавать хозяйскую жену пока не хотел и на приглашение есть отзывался раза с пятого, когда совсем уж с голоду умирал…  
Кота, в принципе, можно было понять. За всю его не столь уж короткую жизнь никто не запрещал ему валяться и дрыхнуть на кроватях. А нахальная девчонка начала… Видимо, считая свои права на хозяина – исключительными.  
Ну да, думала новобрачная, на супружеском ложе всяким нахальным котам не место. Так же как и не менее нахальным, старым и женатым… Оби-Ван напрасно думал, что Белль не в курсе его постыдной тайны. Сама-то Корелла прекрасно знала, что жизнью обязана двоим, с Косом Палпатином дружила и подружке, пока они ещё были в одной возрастной группе, много чего интересного рассказывала…  
Белль не то что не хотела верить – просто не собиралась в это вдумываться. Мало ли что там было до неё! Она твёрдо верила, что всё закончилось, как только она выросла и предъявила свои права… Она не собиралась обсуждать это с Оби, она искренне была рада, что на свете есть такой человек, как Корелла – и она злорадно не позвала мужа, тогда ещё наречённого, к телефону, когда ему звонила Косовская жена, явно намереваясь сколотить тусовку и пригласить в город. Бабка-то, может, и правда не в курсе… но всё равно, делать Оби в такой компании ровным счётом нечего!  
…Большую часть своей брачной ночи Белль Кеноби просидела в гостиной на диване с книжкой по физиологии. А понятно, что после таких бдений во имя науки отоспишься не скоро… Так что в объятиях друг друга новобрачные очутились только где-то в середине следующего дня.  
Её кокетливо-спортивные вещички, его почти монашеские одежды – всё было сброшено и отброшено в сторону. За чертой не должно быть условностей…  
– Оби… – она почти лежала на нём, глядя в глаза, целуя, стараясь почувствовать, открыть для себя… Ей казалось – чем более отчаянно она будет себя вести – тем меньше будет бояться. Только вот – ему проявить бы инициативу, а он всего лишь не мешал молодой жене…  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой и забытой жизни, которая была до этого города, Оби-Вана целовали вот так же решительно. И это было единственное, что вообще помнилось, всплывало иногда… И особенно сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент, стало ясно: они всё-таки были порядком похожи – Белль и его давняя любовь…  
 _«Мы не можем, Сири…» – «Если ты не можешь – так сиди и дружи! Может, станешь ещё великим джедаем… да и я – тебе назло!»_  
В нынешней жизни – Коса он мог только просить… а с девочкой было чудесно, но не назвать бы её чужим именем, суметь бы порадовать… Будь проклята память!  
…В конце концов Белль не выдержала и сбежала в ванную, освежиться и перевести дух от противоречивых чувств. Они ещё продолжат… наверно. Краем глаза она видела, что Оби поплёлся на кухню готовить обед…  
А дальше одни дела потянули за собой другие, и когда Белль снова прилегла на кровать – ей впору было вставлять спички в глаза. Но заснуть было бы совсем обидно. И она всё-таки дождалась – к ней пришли, её обняли и дали всё, чего она хотела. Её сонное состояние было только на пользу дела – не боишься, не смущаешься и не смущаешь, можешь ничего сама не делать и считать, что всё как будто не с тобой… Так что неприятных ощущений она почти не заметила и заснула улыбаясь.  
…Кеноби выбрался из-под одеяла, поглядывая в полумраке на спящую жену. Откровенно говоря, он всерьёз боялся, что не получится сделать её счастливой. И если бы она тогда не сбежала – он бы, наверно, сбежал первый… Хорошо, что его отпустили призраки прошлого – быть может, потому, что засыпающая Белль была совсем другой. Покорной, нерешительной и на ласки отзывалась почти незаметно… И повезло, что как раз уложились до его отъезда на работу.  
И странно, но после случившегося в голове была ясность, решения принимались сами собой… Ощущалось, что жизнь прекрасна и правильна. И в эту ночь Оби-Ван Кеноби доказал научному миру, что не зря так долго шёл к вершине карьеры. Заслуженной наградой за сделанное открытие стали двадцать пять тысяч местных денег. У Белль наверняка будут грандиозные планы на эту сумму…  
Но главное, пожалуй, то, что Кос Палпатин больше не имел власти в этом доме. Скоро всё останется лишь воспоминаниями… а если они и будут общаться, то только по телефону и ради Кореллы.

Март 2009, апрель-май 2011


End file.
